The White Rose
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Arienne had just found out she is pregnant with Neji Hyuuga's kid! What do you think Kakashi will say about his daughter's pregnancy? R
1. Entering Arienne

Arienne Hatake – A story about a secret daughter belonging to Kakashi Hatake. When Arienne was young, she lived in the land of snow where she grew up with Haku, but after Haku's mother's death, Arienne and Haku were separated and Arienne was last with the Uchiha clan.

* * *

"Teach me shuriken jutsu." Complained a young boy to an elder who was about 7 years apart, this was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

The elder who sat affront was his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, who was currently getting ready to leave the home. "I'm busy, ask father." Coldly said by Itachi, Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. "You're the only one I know who can do shuriken jutsu well." Sasuke complained, coming at Itachi until the elder turned quickly towards Sasuke, flicking his forehead. "Maybe next time." Itachi said again, Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

Itachi stood and walked out with his katana blade in hand. Sasuke clenched his fists and went into the kitchen to find his parents.

Sasuke's mother would be preparing a lunch for him to take on training. "Why does brother always leave without saying anything?" Sasuke asked his father, who was sitting in a chair at the table.

"I don't know what's going on with your brother, even I, his father cannot read him." He said still too, what was up. "Here Sasuke, your lunch!" His mother, Mikoto, turned with a smile, handing Sasuke his bag of lunch.

Sasuke grabbed the bag and headed out. "Thanks mom." Was he said.

Running through the Uchiha clan in the leaf village, noticing happening to the clan, Sasuke later returned home. "Mom, Da-" cut short, Sasuke heard a yell and a screaming from inside.

"Sasuke, don't come in!" Hollered Mikoto, Sasuke took hold of the door knob and opened the door, finding that both his parents were slayed and killed.

Sasuke looked I horror as tears escaped his raven-black eyes.

Itachi stood in front. "Brother! Who did? Who would do such a thing to mom and ad!?" Sasuke cried, itachi looked at Sasuke with the activated Sharingan, Sasuke looked up at Itachi with anger in his eyes, Itachi had the tsukuyomi than in the Sharingan, Sasuke let out a scream, holding his head.

He was trapped in Itachi's genjutsu, Sasuke fell to the floor.

Itachi heard someone running, a figure wearing a trailing long cape which covered the body, A smirk came to Itachi as he flung shuriken at the person, luckily, only hit the side arm.

The person stopped, falling to there knees.

Itachi walked over, pulling the cape so he could see the identification, it was indeed a young girl 3 years younger than Itachi, 14 years old. She had white hair which fell to her shoulders, her eyes were as white as the snow.

"My God, Arienne." Itachi removed the shuriken from her arm and lifted her up bridal styel into his arms. "I told you to flee once you heard trouble." Itachi said under his breath, he held onto the girl tightly until reaching the limit of their going.

"Arienne, I am taking you to the Hyuuga compound. Stay there. And in a week, come to the gates of Konoha." Exclaimed Itachi as reaching the Hyuuga gates, he sets Arienne down and suddenly vanishes.

"Who is that?" asked a Hyuuga member of the second branch, an elder and a young boy. Arienne was sitting on the ground watching them come to her, her eyes focused on the young bow. "Where did she come from?" asked the elder. "Don't know sir, but she has been here for about ten-fifteen minutes." Spoke a member. The young boy was Neji, Neji Hyuuga whome was her age, only a few months older.

The elder was Hiashi Hyuuga, whom was Neji's uncle, for Hiashi, was a member of the main branch, Neji was of the second.

Arienne looked down quickly. "I'm sorry. . .I'll. . .I'll leave. . ." Arienne stuttered thus, she wouldn't know where to go, she stands up and starts running, taking a liking to her, Neji went to stop her, but failed.

"She's not worth running for, Neji." Spoke Hiashi, he turned and walked back into the compound.

Neji didn't say anything, he only sighed. Neji wanted to find the girl, afraid that he never will, he never even got her name, but she was beautiful compared to his eyes.

Arienne ran, not really sure where she was at, or where she was going.

* * *

End, for thus, MORE chapters are coming…I have 2 more notebooks of this..I've only done chapter one! 


	2. Arienne's Past, Arienne joins Akatsuki

Here is Chapter 2. I'm working on upgrading! I'm not even done with chapter 3! XP

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Laying down asleep in the open, Arienne was awakening with a stretch, wondering what had happened in first few days, she was only equipped with a single kunai.

"What are you doing out here alone un?" asked a man walking her direction, the man had long blonde hair with part of it was held up, he knelt down to Arienne, she scooted back.

"Who are you?" was she asked, a little frightened.

"Deidara, what is your name?" Deidara asked as she slowly came to him, "Arienne,. . .Hatake." Arienne answered. Arienne is the daughter of Kakashi Hatake, which probably led to why she wasn't with her father, even Arienne doesn't know.

"You look tired un, come with me." Said Deidara, lending a hand with a gentle smile, "You're beautiful un." Deidara walked with her at his side, Arienne was completely silent as she looked down at the ground they walked on.

Arienne came to focus on Deidara once more curious. "Why are you. . . so kind to me?" She asked, the two stopped at a small building which seemed to be his home, Deidara only turned and smiled at her, he knew who she was, he was told by Itachi to find her.

"I'm going to venture alone . . . " said Arienne as Deidara went into his pouch, pulling out a crystal gem on a silver chain, handing it to her.

"Keep this around your neck," said Deidara, Arienne nodded and put the chained crystal around her neck.

(With a start, Arienne than lost focus, as we see here, her flashback from long ago)

_Arienne was playing around near a home in the land of snow, she was 4 years old, another was there, a young boy about 5 years old, wore a house kimono, unlike Arienne, her hair was in complete knots, signs of sadness in her reactions and motions, she wore what it seemed, a dress made by old ripped rags._

_The boy was indeed Haku. The two were running around, Haku laughed, smiled, and enjoyed himself . . . Arienne giggled softly, but no sign to a smile. "Time to come in for the night, supper is ready!" called Haku's mother, whom stood at the door to the home, Haku and Arienne stopped playing._

_Haku looked at Arienne as she quickly looked down, she was sad. Arienne never liked it when Haku had to go in for the night, she was alone again._

_Haku's mother looked at the homeless girl, but had no care for her. "Come on Haku!" She said once again, Haku went to walk, but turned to see Arienne, he didn't want her to freeze. Haku looked back at his mother. "Mama, can Arienne join for supper?" Haku knew she hasn't been able to eat for weeks, he cared about her, a lot._

"_No Haku, you're done for the night, maybe another day." She replied, Haku looked down at the snow, than walked to Arienne. "I'll be back early morning." Haku told her._

_Haku turned and went to his mother and went indoors, Arienne walked up a hill just by the home, sitting on the snow, than laying down._

_Towards midnight, Haku came outside to where Arienne was, he carried a bag. "Arienne." Haku said as he shook her lightly, she woke and wiped her eyes. "Hmm? Haku?" was she said tiredly, "Arienne, I brought something for you to eat." Haku removed a small plastic bowl consisted of rice, cut up vegetables, noodles, and beef. _

_Arienne sat up as she now sat up infront of Haku._

_Arienne began to eat, she ate quickly and looked at Haku. "Thank you . . ." She said, Haku gave her a warm hug, she loved it, very much. "I better go in," said Haku, Arienne layed back down. "See you tomorrow."_

_Haku went inside, and when the sun rose, haku and Arienne were running around and playing. "I'm going to go show mama!" Haku, using the kekkai genkai, formed a ball of water, using his hands and chakra._

_Haku went to the door of the home. _

"_Mama!"_

"_What is it Haku?"_

"_Look at what I can do!"_

_Haku showed her with a small smile forming on his lips. Haku's mother slapped him. "Don't ever do that again!!" She feared, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him indoors. _

_Arienne was nearby, she felt a new presence and looked up, Haku's father stood near, he had saw what Haku was able to do, he went down into the home than into the village where returning with a few more villagers, Arienne had watched from up hill._

_Entering the home, Haku's mother gave out a scream, indication of Haku's father had killed her, Haku sat up against a wall, crying and shaking in fear, his father had tears in his eyes as welll as he stared at Haku._

_Running out of the house, Haku went looking for Arienne as she did the same until she was knocked out, haku panicked and didn't know what to do, he never found Arienne._

(Ending the flashback, Arienne snaps)

Arienne opened her eyes as being spoken to. "Arienne, are you ok? You zoned out un." Deidara called to her quietly, they were inside, Deidara had Arienne laying down, he sat at her side, wanting to make sure she was ok.

"Daydreaming." Arienne had her left hand on her forehead, slightly remembering her past, she finally knew who she was looking for, a friend dear to her, Haku.

"Arienne, will you join akatsuki with me? Along with Itachi?" Deidara looked at her, awaiting an answer. "If Itachi will, I will." Arienne replied, Deidara gave her a hug. "Arienne, I will be your guard," With that, Arienne looked over her shoulder.

"Deidara . . . where is Itachi?" she asked, it bothered her for some time now. "Don't know un, he's probably busy." He answered, taking the girl's hand, leading her out. "Let's go find him ya." Deidara smiled.

* * *

I wanted to say, that I ACTUALLY CRIED writting this chapter..I don't know why..but it interested and inspired me to right more..

* * *


	3. Neji's Search

"I don't want to believe it," said a figure standing in a small town, he wore a mask which indicated he was a tracker nin, his hair pulled up tie in bun as two fangs hand down to his shoulder, he removed the mask, it was Haku.

People were saying of a girl who joined akatsuki age four-teen. Haku kept quiet, not wanting to believe. "But I do believe that Arienne is alive." Haku stopped a the gates of the mist village, ready to take off on his search.

Shikamaru Nara sit on a bench with two others, Choji and Ino. "The Neji guy is always talking to himself, something must be bothering him," Said Shikamaru rather bored. "He was fine since a few days. I hardly know the guy, but for someone talking to themselves? I mean, come on!" Ino added, her blonde hair was up of course, Choji said nothing as he sat there quietly, munching on potatoe chips. "I bet it's a girl, maybe he's in love." Ino spoke again, "Who? Tenten?" Choji only asked, Shikamaru only listened. "Possible." He said boredly. "What are you all talking about?" asked Neji for he focused on them, appearing nearby. "Oh nothing." Ino laughed playfully, yet nervously.

Neji pondered for a moment, still no signs of the girl he saw twelve years ago. "Someone you looking for?" Asked Ino, "Yes, a girl..she has white hair, her eyes are like snow.." Neji only described, thus wouldn't help. "You don't know her name?" Shikamaru asked, he was interested for he knew Neji wasn't talking about Tenten.

"If you see her, get her full name and rank." Neji took off searching.

Twelve years of searching, you would think he would by now know she wasn't in the land of fire, nor leaf village. Neji never wanted to give up, he wanted her.


	4. Arienne runs!

Arienne returned to the leaf village, she was 15 years old, and as she entered the ramen shop, she sat down and spotted a man about her age, sitting at her right hand side.

"Excuse me, I apologize." The man had just spilled a glass of water across the table, his name is Demon Masaki.

"I should apologize," Arienne smiled kindly, standing up she bowed in respect. "I never blame anything on a lady." Demon smiled at her.

"Such a gentleman?" She kissed his cheek with a smile before she exited the shop. Demon placed a hand where she kissed him, he was shocked and surprised.

"That's it!" Another girl angered as she saw the new girl with Demon. "Are you going to do something about it?" another spoke, she had an anbu mask strapped to her waist, she wore purple to what it seemed.

"I'll fight her, and see whose stronger!" The angered girl replied, her name was Mizu Kana, the other, was Yumeki Hanamoshi.

"Do you want me to send notice to her?" Yumeki asked Calmly, interested in what the girl's power was like. "Yes, have her meet in the forest of Death." Mizu smiled, walking on as Yumeki nodded.

"A-A fight? Me?" Arienne shook, Yumeki smiled. "Yes, she wants you to meet her in the forest of death." Told Yumeki, Arienne took in a deep breath. "All right.." Arienne headed off. "Good." Yumeki smiled.

Arienne had reached the forest of death, walking carefully and quietly. "Didn't think you would show up." Said a voice coming from Mizu.

"Whose there?" asked Arienne curiously, she didn't know the girl's ability and strength, so she had to be very careful, but got in a quick fighting stance.

"Very good. But you cannot have Demon!" Mizu shouted, thus, Arienne didn't know who she was talking about. "Who?" Arienne wondered, she began thinking. "The man you spoke to in the ramen shop!" Mizu reminded, but for Arienne didn't know his name.

"W-What you saying? I never said I wanted him!" she angered and looked at Mizu, "You should have thought about that before you kissed him!"

"I only kissed his cheek!" Arienne shouted back at her, Mizu bit her thumb and summoned Jacks, her wolf. "Get her Jacks!" Mizu demanded, the large wolf went after her.

Before the blink of an eye, Arienne had summoned Takana, her black panther, whom came in defense, blocking Jack's attack on Arienne.

Arienne had finished handseal, slamming her hands onto the ground and mixes of underground came up in spikes, hitting Jacks and aiming Mizu.

Mizu flipped only cutting her left leg, Arienne had smiled and allowed her eyes to glow.

"It's been a long time since I fought with anyone." Spoke Arienne, her voice was dark. Mizu flipped back. _No, this chakra of hers, I cannot read it.._ Thought Mizu, looking straight in Arienne for she shouldn't have, Arienne's Sharingan was activated to Tsukuyomi. "I have you now."

Mizu went into shock, than to pain. "You're stuck in this jutsu's world for 72 hours," A blade was struck at Mizu. "64 hours." Terrified, Mizu gave in, trying to escape the genjutsu. The Tsukuyomi ended, and with the push from Mizu's chakra, they both were struck.


	5. Neji finds the girl he was looking for

Well, here is Chapter 5 atlast…I know I am slow…but I did up to chapter 13 in the notebooks. I haven't been able to get online. But I am trying to post as many as I can. R&R!

Chapter 5

Both Arienne and Mizu were in separate hospital rooms, Shikamaru and Neji would be roaming the halls, visiting others. Neji, outside Arienne's door, was standing. He didn't know who was in the room. "Whose in there?" Shikamaru asked Neji, carrying a basket. "I don't know yet." Replied, he put a hand on the door knob and opened to enter the room.

Arienne was sitting up, looking out the windows opposite of the door.

"Good evening…Arienne." Shikamaru read her name from a file, he smiled. Arienne looked over at the two men, her focus was on Neji. _Where have I seen that guy before?_ She thought curiously, turning her attention to Shikamaru. "Good evening to you as well." Arienne smiled. _White hair, white eyes. . Is it her? _Neji asked himself under his breath, he shook his head.

The sounds of nurses, doctors, and running machines were heard, some people were talking, chatting, discussing. It smelled like plastic to Arienne, and scent of nearby medicines and test liquids.

Arienne began coughing, Shikamaru handed her a glass of ice cold water. "Thanks." Arienne said, taking a drink and setting the glass aside.

_Yes, I am definitely taking this girl in as my apprentice. _ Thought Shikamaru who headed out the door, soon followed by Neji.

"I think she is the one I've been looking for." Neji thought out loud, enough for Shikamaru to hear. "She fits the description." Shikamaru stopped in front of Mizu's door. "I think you should return to Arienne." Shikamaru added, entering the room.


	6. Shikamaru chases Arienne alive

Chapter 6

The akatsuki's Sasori would be sitting on a bench in the park of leaf village. Why was he there? No one really knew.

Arienne was in the park, she sat down at the red-headed's side, leaning on him. _You would think this girl, who isn't of the akatsuki, would be afraid of me. _ Ran through his head, "Who is it un?" Asked Deidara, appearing in the area, waving.

"Arienne-san?" Deidara stopped, spotting her as he saw her leaning on his partner. Arienne leaned back up, shocked and surprised.

"Deidara!" Arienne shouted happily, running over to him after she stood, Deidara hugged her tightly. "Glad you're ok ya?" Deidara looked at Sasori. "Sasori-no-danna, this is Arienne." Deidara smiled. Sasori only looked at the two with disgust, not saying anything. Arienne did a quick wave.

"It's nice to se-" Arienne was cut off by Sasori as he spoke. "Do ou know her? Deidara." Sasori looked at the two once again. _Apparently, but why a female? Why this female? I don't like the scent of her chakra level, what rank is she? _Deidara looked to Sasori wondrously. You could hear whistles from the birds, the leaves of the trees shuffled together, cherry blossoms fell every now and than, a nearby river splashed along the edges. Arienne sighed, her arms were wrapped loosely around Deidara's waist as he only kept his right arm around her shoulderes.

"Yes, this is Arienne, have I not said earlier? I brought her into the akatsuki, un." Deidara released the girl from his arms, retreating to Sasori, he stood. "Well, keep her away from me, I have no need to her use." Sasori had walked away from them, not saying anything after that.

"You'll get used to him, ya." Deidara smiled. "Which brings that it's time to take you back to Itachi un." With that, Arienne smiled greatly. "He hasn't yet forgotten me?" Arienne squinched her eyes, she was excited. "Of course, thus he would never forget someone like you, I didn't ya?" Deidara began walking a direction, Arienne followed at his side, staying close in sight.

"He'll be surprised when he sees how well you've grown!" Deidara too, was surprised, a figure had came at them, it was Shikamaru.

"Arienne!" Shikamaru called to her, she stopped, turning to face him. "Oh? You were someone I saw in the hospital. . ." She stutter for only a moment. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, if I haven't told you." Shikamaru bowed, "What do you want?" Arienne asked as Deidara pulled her closer, kunai out in hand. "No harm Arienne, thus I may ask why you're leaving, and why with him?" Shikamaru looked in anger as he looked at the akatsuki blonde.

"Because I'm one of them. . .an akatsuki. . ." With that, Arienne looked down, not wanting to say anything else, she wasn't sure if she was suppose to leave, stay, or just, choose, but it was hard for her.

"It was a promise!" Arienne cried and pushed herself from Deidara and ran, Shikamaru went after her, but was stopped by Deidara.

"Leave her alone un." Deidara only took after her, leaving Shikamaru behind.


	7. The Boy Arienne met twelve years ago!

Here is Chapter 7, I hope everyone enjoys! R&R

Arienne was bent over on a bench, heard she was crying, and no one knew why. A figure was walking towards her and when reached, he set a hand on Arienne's shoulders.

"It's ok . . . Arienne." Spoke a familiar from a few days, Arienne turned and leaned up to face him, a shock came to show in her eyes, it was Neji Hyuuga. _I know it was you who I saw twelve years ago._ Neji smiled at her.

"What're you doing here?" Arienne asked suspiciously as they had eyes on each other, she was hesitating. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

Neji had taken a step closer to her, reaching to grab hers, she let him. "Do I know you?" Asked Arienne who was pulled closer to him, she struggled. "Twelve years ago, you were found at the gates of the Hyuuga compound." Neji replied, he kept eye on the girl. "Are you that boy?" Arienne asked, pointing a finger at him, Neji nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am." Was all he said, Arienne blushed lightly and now knew she had to look for Itachi.

"You know, that I have been looking for you, and here you are." In his low tone, Neji stepped forward, Arienne stepped back. "I hadn't noticed." Stuttering more likely, she wanted to get away, but she felt a need to stay. She wasn't sure.

The wind began to pick up, leaves were blowing in circles, Arienne's cold and lone heart melted as she and Neji stared into each other's eyes, Neji reached to her, his left hand stroke through her white sparkling hair and than caressed her right cheek before placing a gentle kiss to her white painted lips, she smiled kindly.

Neji held her in his arms.


	8. Hanging out at the Hyuuga Fountain

Chapter 8

"I don't know where she is." Spoke a blonde, Deidara whom had a camera coated eye for his left, he didn't look the other, Itachi. "She'll eventually come." Spoke the Uchiha member, the tone to his voice was mysterious as always and Itachi was the new akatsuki leader, mystery about Pein and Konan remains.

"I would want her back." Came an angered Uchiha, Deidara jumped of such a sudden tone, he scratched the back of his head, giving a sigh. "I'll go look for her." Was all he said, taking off out of the akatsuki's cave base.

A smile and a giggle came from Arienne. At the Hyuuga home was a large fountain, Arienne sat on the edge, Neji stood in front of her, with a smile.

"It's beautiful here in Hyuuga home." Stated Arienne, she looked around. A few doves flew in the blue sky, the sun's reflection could be seen in the cold water of the fountain, birds chirping, the wind was blowing, and the weather was perfect.

It wasn't too hot, too cold, and not too warm. Neji walked and sat beside Arienne at her left, his right arm slid around her waist, bringing her closer. "I'm glad I've found you." Said he, kissing her cheek.

Arienne only smiled, not saying even a word. She looked in the eyes of the Hyuuga, she smiled greatly.

A feeling occurred to her, she felt a little ill knowing that someone might be searching for her, Diedara or Itachi, but she wanted to remain at Neji's side.

Towards the end of the day, it cooled of for the weather. Arienne and Neji had went indoors for the night.


	9. Enter Rock Lee, Arienne Leaves!

Chapter 9

"Neji!" pounded on the door of his room, Arienne was still asleep, Neji, who slept at her side, awoke and leaned up. "Hmm . . ." Neji mumbled sleepily before getting out of bed and answering the door to find one wearing a green jumper, orange leg warmers and a red ninja headband around his waist, short black hair and bushy eyebrows.

"What is it Lee?" Asked Neji before Lee took eyes upon Arienne. "Lee?" Neji called to his name again, pointing out that he was looking to the girl sleeping. "Lee, don't stare at her." Neji demanded as looking back at Lee.

Lee snapped and shook his head. "A beauty." Said Lee, _Sakura may be pretty. _He thought. "Lee, what did you come here for?" Neji asked slightly annoyed, walking out, shutting the door behind him.

"Wonder if you would train with me today."

"Not today Lee."

Silence broke between the two, Hiashi Hyuuga came to them. "Neji, I inspect you have a girl in your room. May I see her?" asked the head of the main house. "She's asleep." Answered Neji as Hiashi opened the door, Arienne was reading, yes, she was awake.

Hiashi had paused in movement, looking at her, realizing who she was.

"Neji, is she . . . ?" With that, Neji nodded. Arienne looked up at them, than walked to Neji, giving him a hug. The long sleeves of Neji's donning robes were rolled up, Neji kept an arm around her. "Uncle, this is Arienne." Neji smiled. "Arienne Uchiha." She added.

"Nice to meet you Arienne, I am Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji's uncle." He bowed as Arienne did. "Very well, I will let you two be." Hiashi walked off and came to notice that Lee has left as well moments earlier.

Arienne was walked back over to the bed and sat at the edge. "You're uncle seems nice." She put in a smile, Neji nodded. Neji thought for a minute than went and retrieved a glass of water for Arienne, she smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Neji kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Neji, but I must leave for I need to return to my cousin, Itachi." With the word, Neji became dead silent, looking down at the hardwood floor.

"I will return, I prom-" Arienne was cut short as Neji pulled her into his arms, deeply kissing her, but she eventually got away and exited the room.

"I love you Neji." Was the last thing she said.


	10. Why Arienne was kept alive!

Chapter 10

"Where have ya been yeah?" Asked Deidara as Arienne walked at his side, not answering back to him, afraid she would give out word about her relationship with Neji, she didn't want Neji to get hurt.

"Arienne?" Deidara noticed her quietness and was not used to it, he wanted to see Itachi's cousin all excited and happy always. "Why such a silence un?" Deidara asked skeptically. Arienne finally came to speak.

"I'm . . . Just tired." She replied, than smiled greatly up at her guardian. "You should rest once we get to the cave base." Deidara hugged her.

"Wouldn't want Deidara to annoy you." Itachi appeared behind Arienne. "He's fine, not annoying." Arienne walked to Itachi, hugging her cousin as he returned the favor.

"Glad to see you're ok." Itachi than glared up at the blonde.

"You too Itachi." Arienne replied back, drops of water falling from the ceiling of the cave, it was dark, but torches were lit so the Akatsuki would see each other and surroundings. No outside noise could either be heard, for Arienne, felt a little sick, and wanted to see Neji again.

_I wonder what he's doing . . ._ Arienne thought curiously, she felt the need to lay down to rest. "She's tired un." Deidara told Itachi, he sat down at Arienne's side and she suddenly rested upon his lap. "Let her rest." Itachi sat at the other side, overlooking his young cousin.

"Of the assault on our clan, why have you kept Arienne alive un?" Deidara asked, wanting to know. "She meant a lot to me, I probably wouldn't live life through if she was killed." Itachi answered, moving Arienne off Deidara's lap, Itachi held his cousin in his arms, allowing her to lean against him as she was resting.

Deidara stood up. "I'm going to go see of Tobi." The blonde said as he walked out.

Tobi was seen wandering around outside of the akatsuki cave base.

"Tobi!" Deidara waved, Tobi fell on his butt, looking up at his blonde partner with a smile. "What are you doing un?" Asked Deidara, Tobi whistled until answering upon his question. "Tobi is looking around!" Tobi wasn't wearing with what you call, a mask, you could see his pale face, black hair and eye patch over his left eye.

"Ah, well you must really be enjoying yourself un." Deidara sat down; Tobi tilted his head to the side. "Arienne returned yeah." Deidara fiddled with the clay in his pouch.

"Tobi wants to see her!" Tobi jumped up and down, clapping his hands. "She's sleeping, Itachi wouldn't want her to awake yeah." Deidara had made a little clay bird.

"You'll see her eventually." The sound of his voice dimmed, the fading of the two and came appearing of one wearing donning robes, Neji Hyuuga.


	11. Arienne's return

Chapter 11

_She took off . . . Will I ever see her again? _Neji was outside sitting under a tree as he had Arienne in thought.

He was always thinking about her. _I wonder how she's feeling right now._ Neji stood up ready to go for her, but was stopped at the sound of Hiashi's voice. "Neji, you've been quiet, has Arienne left?" he asked, concerned for his only nephew.

"She left this morning."

"Where she run off to?"

"I don't know."

Neji sat back down, looking down at the grass, he wanted Arienne back. "She should return." Hiashi sat down on the bench.

Haku wondered around the land of fire, hoping he would get some needed information on Arienne, luckily, he found that she was alive, but needed to actually find her. _We wouldn't be separated if it wasn't for the assassination._ Haku removed his tracker mask, looking around for the girl. "Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" Haku held a picture in front of a store customer whom shook his head. "No, I'm sorry but I have not." With that, Haku bowed and walked off. "Thank you for your time." He nodded his head than sighed.

_I'm never going to find her, am I? What if I had found her and never knew it? No . . . she would be older and more . . . vulnerable. _

Thoughts always ran through Haku's mind as if he had nightmares because of such.

"I feel the need to go, back to Konoha." Said Arienne as she was listened by Itachi, she turned to him. "Why? What is your reason?" With the asked question, Arienne paused.

"I just, want to return." She answered to her elder cousin. "I suppose I won't stop you." Itachi got up, walking to the exit. "Go, you must hurry out." Itachi led her out, she hugged him. "Thanks Itachi." Arienne was than pulled into the arms of Deidara. "I hope to see you again un." Deidara let her go.

"Ok," Arienne nods, escaping the cave base. _I don't feel very well, I really need to get more rest, I really need to return to Neji. _Arienne put a hand on her forehead, panting.

Neji was training as usual; he was tossing kunai around in directions, hitting targets on trees. Arienne appeared, sliced in the arm from a flying kunai, Neji became shocked, running to her.

"Arienne, your arm." Neji took her arm, looking at the wound.

"I'm back." She smiled playfully. "Arienne." Neji held her close, she giggled lightly. "I just had to return." Arienne looked at him, her white dashing eyes met his violet ones, whistling of the birds flew above, the shuffling of the trees lifted as the wind did so.


	12. EXTRA MINISODE

HELLO EVERYONE! I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO I WILL BE PUTTING THIS _EXTRA_ CREDIT WORK I HAVE WORKED IN….I AM JUST SOOO LAZY TO FINISH CHAPTER 3 AT THIS MOMENT!

ENJOY?

THIS EXTRA CREDIT WORK WILL BE PLAY FORMATTED, SO ENJOY. IT'S BASICALLY A SMALL LITTLE COMMERCIAL WITH ME CHATTING WITH ARIENNE AND A FEW NARUTO CHARACTERS, BUT REMEMBER, I AM NOT A NARUTO CREATOR, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS…

**Narrator:** Hello, this here, is an anonymous person telling you what will be going on…situation..

This is a conversation between 16 year old Arienne, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.

**Naruto: **What ever you throw at me, I'll take it down, BELIEVE IT!

**Arienne: **Isn't there something else better than to say 'that?'

**Sasuke: **Yes, seriously..

**Naruto: **AGH! I GOTTA GO USE THE RESTROOM!

**Arienne: **. . . . .

**MyxLittlexTohma: ** What the hell?

**Kakashi: **_(reading)_Just ignore him, . . .

**Sasuke: **What HAS gotten into him..?

**Arienne: **. . . .!!!

**MyxLittlexTohma: **_(is currently noticing the next chapter is being blown away by the wind)_ NO MY MANUSCRIPT!!!!

_(Tohma is currently chasing after her paperwork as it flies around outside)_


	13. Time Break and meeting KAKASHI

Finally. Here it is…..the suppose to be chapter 12… Well. Enjoy. The upcoming chapters will SURPRISE you!

In the sand village, of the kazekage tower, Gaara watch over the balcony, nothing was really in his mind until his elder sister appeared behind him, Temari. "Well?" asked by Gaara, Temari attached her large fan to her back. "I've only found information on most, thus say Kakashi Hatake has a young daughter."

Temari answered not too loud, Gaara had wondered. "Doesn't act as if he does." Spots of sand wandered his skin. "I will pay a visit if I shall find who she is." Temari stood up completely.

"Oh? You know my father?" Arienne blinked her eyes; she was talking to Sakura Haruno. The pink haired girl nodded. "If you say your last name is Hatake, than Kakashi-sensei must be your father." She smiled at Arienne.

"Wow, and I've never met my father, I want to meet him!" Arienne was now excited. "I'll take you to him." Sakura got up from sitting on a bench, Arienne nodded.

Kakashi Hatake would be found reading a book as always until he upon saw Sakura Haruno, his eyes widened. "Hello Sakura, hello . . ." Kakashi paused. _She couldn't possibly be alive, could she? No way . . ._ "Arienne Hatake." She replied her name. "Oh? So you're alive?" Kakashi sighed, taking a look at his daughter.

"And well grown." Kakashi closed his book, putting it in the pocket of his jounin coat.

"How old are you? Fifteen?" He wandered, Arienne smiled, giving him a hug. "Glad you've lived." Kakashi returned her hug.

"I didn't think my parents were even alive." Arienne smiled, Sakura did as well and left the two.

"Well, now that I know you're alive, I could begin your training. Meet me at the main gate this evening." Kakashi pulled out his book. "Oh, ok." Arienne nodded than headed off to look for Neji.

_I cannot believe I found who my father is and met him._ Arienne was only excited, she looked up at the blue sky, no clouds were seen. "Arienne!" called a familiar voice, Arienne spinned to face her right, giving a smile, the wind blew in her face, she looked at Neji whom was now looking straight at her.

Neji smiled as he reached her.

"You seem quite happy, what's the occasion?" Neji asked, ARienne looked at him.

"Oh, just finally met who my father is, Kakashi." Arienne gave him a hug. "That's great." Neji returned the hug and kissed her cheek.

"Feeling any better than yesterday?" a concerned look into Neji's violet eyes as he asked, Arienne began to walk.

"Yeah."

She answered as she than began to go, Neji followed.


	14. PREGNANCY?

Chapter 14….enjoy!

It has indeed been three full months, Arienne sat near the fountain of Hyuuga home, a girl about her age stood near, it was Hinata.

"So . . . you're . . . Neji's . . . Girlfriend . . .?" Fiddling with her fingers, Hinata stuttered, Arienne looked over to her. "Yeah, may I ask who you are?" Arienne was curious, but knew she was a Hyuuga. "I'm . . . Hinata . . ." she replies her name; she stopped fiddling for only a moment.

"Hello Hinata, it was nice meeting you. I am Arienne Hatake." Arienne's hand dipped into the water, bringing her hand up as the sparkling blue fountain water ringed back into the fountain from in between her fingers.

"The water is nice, isn't it?" asked Arienne with a gentle smile. The wind was blowing North and into Arienne's face, Hinata was silent, not a word was coming from her, she watched Arienne from the corner of her eyes every once in a while.

_Has she gained weight?_ Thought Hinata, Arienne looked up at the sky with a smile, she sighed.

"Are you alright Arienne nee-san?" Hinata finally spoke out, looking at her cousin's girlfriend.

_Neji-kun seems to really like Arienne, but it would seem so. _"The tide rises, the tide falls, the twilight darkens, the curlew calls." Arienne than hummed and Hinata was amazed. "That was . . . amazing." Hinata smiled, but it was faintly.

"I feel a little ill." Arienne put her own hand on her forehead.

"You should see Shizune-san." Hinata suggested, also to take Arienne to see her.

"I hope I will." Arienne stood to her feet, the shirping of the birds could be heard, Hinata began to walk. "It's this . . . way."

Shizune had recorded things down on paper, than looked over at Arienne. "You're not running a high temperature." She said, than performed other examinations to see what's going on with her body.

Shizune gasped with a smile.

"Well my dear, you're pregnant!" with that, Arienne jumped to conclusions. "WHAT!?!?" Arienne was indeed, panicking and didn't know what to do now, what will she say to Neji or her father? "I'm heading home . . ." Arienne walked out of the room and exited the hospital.

Arienne walked out the leaf village and sat down under a tree. _I feel so lost, I don't know how to handle myself. _ Arienne lay down on the fresh grass, falling asleep.

Neji as returning to the village as he saw Arienne lay asleep under a tree, he looked around than came and sat at her side, pulling to lay her on his lap, keeping a hand on her.

_What is she doing out here alone? _Neji looked down at her, stroking his fingers through her white hair, he was falling asleep, not wanting to leave her alone out here.

As soon as the sun rose the early morning, Arienne had awakened, she was cold, but felt a little warmth, and she saw Neji.

_Did he stay out here all night for me? _Arienne wondered she kissed his cheek. "Neji? Wake up." Arienne called to him, he woke up after a moment. Neji brought Arienne closer to keep her warm.

"Are you . . . . Ok Arienne?" he asked concerned, thus, he was still quite tired, he yawned. "Yeah." Arienne gripped onto him, staying close for he was warm.

"You can stay in my apartment you know. You can call it ho-"

"Neji . . .I'm pregnant."

With that, Neji fully woke up, speechless.

"Well . . ." Neji only said, he hadn't a clue of what to say. Arienne looked down at the ground continuously until pulled into a hug.

"Oh Arienne . . ." Neji whispered, kissing her cheek, Arienne tightened her arms around him which caused him to hold her tightly.

"Needn't worry Arienne, I'lll take care of you." Calmly said by Neji.


	15. Conduction and Satisfication

Here is chapter 15 of the "White Rose" I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately

Here is chapter 15 of the "White Rose" I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately . . . I usually wait or a good amount of Reviews. But I decided to put more and make it so that everyone has a LOT of questions about what is going on in this story.

Well, here is Chapter 15! R&R

"Well, I guess that's a matter of time, Arienn." Kakashi read a book, as well speaking to his daughter. "Since you're pregnant, I'm going to have to lay off your training until a few months after the birth." Kakashi said rather calm, Arienne nodded with a gentle smile and hugged her father.

Neji had foud them and came to Arienne's left side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm a bit low on chakra . . . So I think I will go and rest . . ." Arienne turned around, not even glancing at Neji once and walked, Kakashi had just watched her off.

"Is she ok?" asked Neji, Kakashi closed is book, looking over at the other jounin. "She's fine. I've only cancelled her training until a few months after birth." Kakashi leaned back, his ninja dog, Pakkun, had sat down at his feet. "I understand, I suppose I will keep her company for a while." Neji waved than walked, heading towards the direction Arienne had gone off to.

"I wonder how long she'll last." Kakashi joked and laughed quietly, but he knew that his daughter was strong, she was a strong shinobi, even stronger than her own father, which lead that he wanted to test her his own, hoping to find out that this rumor was true, and wanted to be strong.

"Are you underestimating Arienne?" Pakkun would ask, Kakashi ignored the small dog and headed off back into the village.

Neji was seen sitting up against a tree sleeping, Arienne's head rested on his lap, she was asleep as until Neji woke up, seeing that she was still asleep.

Neji than carefully lifted her up and carried her back to her apartment that her father had set up for her, it was about empty, but it was useful for her atleast.

Arienne grew up alone in the land of snow, she was very grateful that her father was nice enough to get her in an apartment.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Neji looked around, noticing that she hasn't been able to get any furniture in yet. "Hmm." Neji had spotted a pile of blankets in another room, he grabbed one, layed her head on it and covered her with another.

"There." Neji sat on the floor and watched her until she woke up, he smiled kindly, but it was small.

All Neji really worried about, was her and the baby's health.

"I know she's here somewhere." Haku was now in the woods just outside the leaf village. "I only sense that she's near." Haku rested for a while, still in thought in hope to finding her, he gave a loud, exhausted sigh and he looked up at the cloudy blue sky in which the sun did not shine.

Hearing some noises, Haku suddenly vanished into hiding. 

"Have you thought of anything for this coming child? It's only in a matter of time." Neji had his right arm around Arienne's waist, helping her walk well, for Arienne hasn't been well, she's been ill and haven't been walking straight.

"Arienne? Are you feeling well?" Neji asked again, more concerned. "I . . .could've sworn . . . I felt a familiar presence, but it vanished." She called back nervously; she shook her head with a gleaming smile, as she twirled around facing him, Neji smiled.

"I apologize Neji, there is something I need . . . to take care of." Spoke Arienne intentionally, Neji sighs and nods to her. "Alright, be safe."

_That is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. R&R_


	16. Arienne's Death

Here is chapter 16

Here is chapter 16! I feel like I'm on a roll!!

"That was close.." Haku had said to himself, walking through the woods just outside the village of Konoha.

"You don't belong here, you are far from your homeland." Sasuke uchiha had appeared behind Haku, a blade pointing his way. "I am not causing trouble, I am only searching for a special someone." Haku replied to the young Uchiha boy.

Arienne watched from a tree. "He looks familiar." Arienne watched Haku. "I don't care who you're looking for." Answered Sasuke, activating his Sharingan. Sasuke had ran, marching at Haku, swinging a kick, unfortunately, Haku dodged and appeared behind Sasuke, a kunai to his neck.

"You're fast boy." Claimed Haku, Sasuke smirked.

"Stop, you shouldn't fight." Arienne suggested, jumping down from the tree she was in. "Who are you?" Asked Haku, curiously as he kept his guard.

"This is not your business, Arienne!" Sasuke growled, facing Haku. Haku sparked up in surprise. "Arienne?" he whisper, Arienne smiled lightly. "You're alive…Haku." Arienne ran to his side, in front of Sasuke.

"it's been a decade, hasn't it?" Haku replied, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her lightly. "I think so." Arienne smiled.

Sasuke had his Chidori implanted, running and striking Arienne from behind, she screamed, gripping onto Haku.

Shikamaru and Neji were just outside the hospital. "Did you hear that?" Shikamaru feared, Neji began to ran towards the direction. "Arienne!" he yelled for, however, when he arrived, he saw Arienne's body on the ground, Haku was out, and suspected that Sasuke murdered Arienne and caused Haku to pass out with the sharingan.

Neji clenched his fists in anger, Shikamaru soon appeared as he followed Neji. Neji was seen on his knees, holding Arienne's body to his chest, tears trickling down his cheeks from his violet eyes.

"Sasuke, did you do this?" Shikamaru asked, Sasuke said no word and vanished into smoke.

"I know he did this." Neji cried, Shikamaru sighed sadly, scratching the back of his head.

To be continued…


	17. The Soul Society

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Want to know something real fun? But I am NOT going to spoil this story for anyone. You are getting into more chapters and detail more about the character of Arienne and who she is.

Most of you are DYING To know everything and why time passes and the past is slowly revealed. Until then, here is chapter 17.

"Where am I? I could've sworn I was killed…" Arienne would blink; she stood inront of a large bricked building.

_Soul Reaper Academy_….She read from the start, she entered. "Arienne, you are accepted into the academy, however you won't need schooling, you will be put into one of the 13-court guards." One spoke, Arienne looked around. "Who's there?" She demanded, "I am head Yamamoto." Answer a man.

"And you will be under Gin Ichimaru of 3rd company." The voice had dimmed and Arienne began to wonder around. "I suppose I'll have to look for this 'Gin Ichimaru' person." She sighed and took off.

"What do you mean '_she's dead_'?" Itachi asked the blond idiot. Deidara's arms shook as he stepped back.

Itachi had walked to a dark and quiet area, away from anyone. _Arienne…who killed you...I must know..._

Itachi said to hi my self, sweating. "They will regret ever taking your life." Itachi had the Sharingan activated. The wind picked up as it started to rainstorm.

Hiashi sat outdoors of the Hyuuga ho me, drinking green tea. "The young girl died, not even yet given birth to the child. Neji, it's ok." He was calm, Neji had tears escaping his eyes and he said no word and continued to be silent.

Hinata sat at his side, wearing a blue flower kimono; she was looking down, unable to speak for she didn't know what she should say.

"I can't believe you murdered your own cousin!" Exclaimed Dante, Sasuke smirked. "Shut your mouth! If Itachi finds out and finds me, who knows what he'll really do. I need more power to defeat him!" Sasuke slammed his fists onto the bark of the tree, causing it to dent.

"Well, stop complaining and get to training!" Dante sighed, he had black raven hair, and his eyes were a maroon color, his hair reached his shoulders. Sasuke lessened his fists and thought carefully before giving a smile.

Haku sits a bay, recklessly. Arienne was killed right in front of him.

_What have I done? I should've done something…I just stood there._ He thought his face in his hands and his elbows rested upon his lap. "Arienne..." was all he said.

-

Drops of water fell from the ceiling, only flapping noises of a bat which flew by, a figure stood there, his right hand on the blade handle to his back case, "Arienne, my white rose.." spoke the man standing there.

"I **will** find out information about this murder," It was itachi, he was sad, angered, and lost between the death of Arienne and the thought of Sasuke as an avenger.

"Leader-san, shall I go un?" Deidara asked, he was to search if Arienne was really dead.

"Deidara, I hope you find her alive..." The Uchiha looked at the blond as he took off.

Arienne sit under a tree in the shade, thinking curiously, she wore a black gi robe and tatami sandels on her feet.

"I can't find Gin Ichimaru." She said quietly and thought. _Only because I don't know what he looks like…_

She heard two people talking and decided to listen, until the man took eyes upon her and smiled. The man walked over to her, looking down at her. "Well, what is a pretty girl like you doing on the ground getting her hands dirty?" He asked with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Arienne blinked, the man sighs.

"My apologies, I am Garin, captain of second division." Garin replied, lending a hand out to her, she took it with a welcoming smile.

"I am Arienne Hatake." She replied with a smile. "I haven't seen you around, I take it you're the one looking for Gin Ichimaru?" Garin felt the need to help this girl, she barely knew who he was, but he was surely a captain and she was bound to trust him.

"Yeah, that's right." She nodded her head and looked at him, he had black hair to his mid-back, wearing aristocrats that clamp to his hair, a scarf around his neck which have cost about 10 houses together.

Together, wore a black gi robe with a white over coat that painted a '6' in Japanese letters on the back, he carried a zanpacutou.

Arienne on the other hand, was the type of person to understand most things, but would be quite stupid when it came to strange people and meeting new friends, she was shy.

"I will take you to him." Garin grinned as he lend out to grab her hand, she thought for a moment and smiled in return, taking his strong hand and stood at his side, she felt sick inside but she eventually delt with it.

"What brings you here to the soul society anyway?" he finally asked, not really curious to what her purpose was. "All I remember was…being killed and immedietly sent here." She would wipe her eyes, and to Garin, she smelled like fresh strawberries picked from their vines, and her hair was shined completely with the rays of the sun almost seemed as if bounced off her head, he grinned lightly once more, Garin's train of thought was missed in the gaze of Arienne's live beauty.

"Well..." Garin suddenly replied with a hint of kind and gentle tone, such dynamic followed every word.


End file.
